To the Fifth Gym Or Not
by kataang160
Summary: Lucas, the male hero in D/P is on his way to HeartHome city to get his fifth gym badge. But what if Fantina the gym leader isn't as human as he thought?


**To the Fifth Gym...Or Not**

At last I arrived at Hearthome city. Coming from Pastoria with my 4th gym badge, you couldn't wipe the smile of my face. I wasn't here in this beautiful city for the contests or Amity Park. Oh no, I was here for the 5th Pokémon gym. Although I _might_ enter a contest, just to see what it was like.

I headed to the pokecenter to heal up my 6 fighters. I always wondered how all the Nurse Joy's all looked the same...

Once the nurse gave my Pokémon back to me, I ran out of the little orange building, turned right heading towards the Hearthome gym...

When I crashed into an old lady!

"Sorry miss," I mumbled looking down.

"Nonsense! I have life in me yet. I know it's none of my business of what you do but...that Fantina is a strange person. Never coming out on sunny days, always freezing cold when you touch her. And those who battle her don't come out again for days! If I were you sonny," she lowered her voice, "I would skip that gym altogether."

I didn't know what to say after what the lady said. "Um...thanks for your...am...concern."

I knew I couldn't skip this gym. And besides that wrinkle old lady probably just heard that from rumours. But it did make me think. What if I'm not ready? What if I can't even get up to Fantina?

"No I _am _ready!" I thought to myself, "Even if I fail I'll try again."

I hurried to the gym before I could change my mind.

..................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..........................

I talk to the chubby guide at the front of the gym.

"Please tell me Fantina is here this time."

"Hey, aren't you that kid that started crying because the gym leader wasn't here."

I cringed. I _did_ start crying, well only slightly, and that was because my feet ached. And maybe a little tiny bit that barely counted was because she wasn't there.

_Flashback_

_I was out of breathe, as I had ran all the ways from Oreburgh City. I hadn't battled anyone so I ignored to pokecenter. Ignoring the little chubby man, I ran up towards a wall. I was triple the size of me. I tried to figure out how to get up when I finally gave up and went over to the man._

"_How are you meant to get up?" I asked._

"_You're not. Well...not until Fantina gets back."_

"_When will that be?"_

"_Not sure. Do you know the reason why Volkner gets so bored? Because not many people get past this gym. And those that do don't usually battle again._

"_So when will Fantina be back."_

"_I don't know kid. Could be a couple of days, weeks, once she was gone for 4 years. If I were you, I wouldn't hold my breath._

_Then I started crying uncontrollably._

I paused before answering. "No." I lied.

"Well that Fantina is here and do you want to know what moves and types are effective against her?"

"Err...no."

He carried on any way and I sneaked past him.

Up I went on square yellow platform. It rose up, slowly but surely onto the first floor.

There were three doors and one sign. I looked at the piece of wood and it said...

3 plus 5 plus 7 is?  
= 2 /\ 16 = 15

I jumped back. Maths!? She expected us to do maths!? I sighed, looked at my pokétch and found the calculator app.

"And the answer is 15!"

I strolled into to the right door and met another sign saying that my answer was correct. I skipped onto the next platform and onto the next floor. After that one there was two more.

I entered the room with the gym leader, Fantina.

She was purple all over. Purple hair, purple clothes, purple gloves. Her hair was tied in four bobbles and it seemed that she was wearing contacts. The doors locked, and Fantina had a smirk on her face.

"Hello...Lucas is it? What an unusual name. I bet you're wondering how I know. I will tell you but not now." She was at my side now. She moves so fast. I barley even saw a blur.

"How did you..."

She was inspecting me now.

"I think you'll do well. Now, let's battle!"

A hint of one of the sun's rays hit of Fantina's skin. It shimmered like a diamond.

"Um... Go Grotle!"

We battled and in the end I won.

"Yes! I beat you! Next stop, Canalave Gym!"

"Not so fast. I need something from you, Lucas."

"What do you want?"

"You!" As she said that on word, she lunged at me, breaking my arms. In that same moment, she bit my neck.

I thought I was dying.

The last things I heard were Fantina saying, "He will make a great vampire."

The searing pain was too much. I screamed and screamed and screamed.

....................::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ....................

It took three days, or was it four, before the torture ended. I opened my eyes and there was Fantina staring at with blood-red eyes. Everything looked better, clearer. It was a whole new, improved life.

Everything was better, except for the blazing inferno in my throat. I grabbed my throat in a fruitless attempt.

Fantina laughed. "You won't quench the flames that way, come on."

She whizzed out the door, while I was left to try and keep up with her.

As I headed out the door the time on the clock tower it was 11 o'clock. I could hear the thumping hearts, the faint sound TV, the faint whispering of people.

Fantina was a stunning plum purple in the hazy moonlight. She _was_ really beautiful.

A pair of humans walked past us, hopelessly in love. I heard Fantina quietly whisper "Come on, it will be them.

They walked up an alley and the male was trying to fit the key into the lock.

"Do you need some help with that?" Fantina looked concerned, but I knew better.

"Oh yes please, It just won't fit in you know."

"Oh I know." She was signalling me to come up. I was right beside her. "This boy knows all about keys."

"Uh…yeah…yeah I do." I had no idea what the gym leader had planned. All I knew was that the pain in my throat was too much. I pounced onto to the boy and sinked my teeth into his throat.

The ache was gone. Well it was bearable anyway.

"We should head back. That was a good first kill, even if you did attack a bit too early."

After what Fantina said, it was a good kill; it made my stomach feel uneasy.

She seemed to know what I was thinking because she said something. I was too upset to listen.

As we made our way back to the gym Fantina told me everything about my new life and why she did this to me.

I was a vampire. She was making a whole city full of us, with her as the leader. There was more like me, coming here to get a gym badge or win a contest, and coming out with a new life, a new destiny of forever.

I was to live here for a year or two, _to prove your trust_, as Fantina put it.

I had a long, long life ahead of me and I better make the most of it.


End file.
